De rodillas raspadas y palabras dulces
by smileMT
Summary: "...Pero la voz se le consumió en murmullos doloridos tiempo después y Fili, que nunca le hubo negado nada sin importar qué tan estúpida fuera su petición o qué tanto hubiera crecido para estar actuando como un pequeño enano malcriado que no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta, por primera vez en la vida no atendió a sus desesperadas súplicas." [Fili x Kili] ONE-SHOT


Fue entonces, cuando su mente por fin pareció procesar que lo que había caído desde inimaginables alturas en frente suyo había sido no otra cosa más que el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, que Kíli hizo lo único que cualquier otro enano ( _enamorado_ , _atónito_ , tan increíblemente _devastado_ ) hubiera hecho de haber estado en su posición.

Le costó el peso del mundo inclinarse contra Fíli para comprobar con sus propios ojos aquello que ya sabía se había presentado como inevitable, pero eventualmente encontró en sí mismo, inexplicablemente -porque el dolor que sentía carcomiendole las entrañas ciertamente justificaba algunos cuantos inconmensurables arrebatos de _locura_ \- la compostura necesaria para hacerlo, y fue en cuestión de segundos que se encontró arrodillado junto a la ensangrentada cabeza del otro enano sin poder centrar su atención en ninguna otra parte, sintiendo a su pecho encogerse un millar de veces dentro de su pecho cuando reparó que Fíli (" _¿Puedes decirlo Kee? ¿Lo entiendes? Soy tu Nadad, Fíli. Bienvenido al mundo, Nadadith",_ su Fili " _Es mi deber protegerte, hermano. Por favor no me condenes a perderte si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo, no pidas eso de mí nunca Kili, Azyungal, porque definitivamente no soy tan fuerte."_ su adorado protector " _¡Fiwi-i, Amád,! ¡Es mí Fiwi, mí_ _ **Fee,**_ _mío!"_ ) no dejaba de mirar con ojos vacíos a algún punto en el horizonte que sobrepasaba incluso lo que el excelente rango de visión de Kíli hubiera alcanzado a divisar de haber estado tendido a su lado en la misma exacta postura.

El castaño se obligó a resistir la repentina urgencia de vomitar que lo embarcó y con terquedad apuró a agacharse un poco más sobre el otro enano, no sabiendo cómo no mirar largo y tendido el charco de sangre que rodeaba el cuerpo de Fíli en diferentes tonalidades escarlatas sobre la nieve y esforzándose por ignorar, al mismo tiempo, la posibilidad de hacer otra cosa, porque Fíli Durin no sangraba, _no_ , y nunca lo había hecho desde que el menor de los hijos de Dís tenía uso de razón; él era siempre quién besaba la sangre y las raspaduras de las rodillas o los codos de Kili con gentileza, susurrando palabras de afecto una y otra vez hasta que todo volvía a estar bien y la piel dejaba de arder a un insoportable ritmo cardiaco. Era quién le limpiaba con los pulgares, entre mal disimuladas risitas jocosas, la comisura de los labios a Kili cuando el arquero se las ingeniaba para hacerlos sangrar cada vez que se sentía de humor como para armar un berrinche por una razón carente de importancia, y quién después le despeinaba el cabello con alegría antes de proponer alguna travesura fuera de lugar para hacerlo sentir mejor, tarareando y sonriendo de medio lado y siendo un insoportable -y más que engreído- intento de enano, a su muy particular si bien desquiciante regia manera.

Fíli, el guerrero, primer heredero al trono y león dorado de la respetada casa de Durin nunca sangraba. Sólo se limitaba a volver a casa con algún morado ocasional adornandole el cuerpo y, más ocasionalmente aún, esa peste distintiva de aquellos que han bebido mucho al haber sido seducidos por el dulce canto del alcohol - y que lo lamentarán entre jadeos y gemidos insoportables gran parte de la siguiente mañana- adherida a su piel como la peor y más barata de las fragancias.

" _¿Y no era divertido?"_ pensó vagamente, al borde de la histeria " _¿Ver a Fili tambaleándose por los pasillos, intentando -en vano- pasar desapercibido por Dís, antes de irse de cabeza por las escaleras?"_

En su momento muy seguramente lo hubiera sido, increíblemente hilarante, pero ahora…, ahora...

Sin embargo ésta vez Fíli no se enfrentaba a una contusión ni mucho menos a una ineludible jaqueca, y sin duda no había nada que atormentará más a Kili -pobre, desdichado, infeliz Kili- que saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarlo, porque no existía en el mundo una palabra de aliento, o un beso en las rodillas, o un corazón lo suficientemente destrozado como para realizar milagros por cuenta propia gracias a la infinita agonía recorriendo su sangre (y el suyo lo estaba, Mahal, tan _destrozado_. Nunca en la vida había sentido un dolor tan agudo e insufrible, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera seguir vivo?) que pudiera arreglar _esto_ , pero saberlo no le impidió intentarlo de igual manera, y así fue como termino besandole la frente, los párpados, las cejas y la nariz una y otra y otra vez, susurrando palabras de afecto entre labios vacilantes, suplicando por perdón, por un nuevo comienzo, por todo lo que pudo haber sido y no tuvo oportunidad de ser, y por " _Fili, Fili, Fili, ¡Despierta ya, maldita sea!"_ porque " _No soy tan fuerte como para soportarlo, y tú prometiste que no me harías esto."_ y " _No soy fuerte, no, no… por favor, por favor., mírame, una última vez, mírame, por favor..."_

Pero la voz se le consumió en murmullos doloridos tiempo después y Fili, que nunca le hubo negado nada sin importar qué tan estúpida fuera su petición o qué tanto hubiera crecido para estar actuando como un pequeño enano malcriado que no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta, por primera vez en la vida no atendió a sus desesperadas súplicas, y para entonces Kili, que pensaba haber experimentado ya el peor dolor conocido por enano, elfo u hombre, conoció en carne propia lo que se sentía estar muerto en vida, lo que significaba perder la motivación de seguir manteniendo una existencia vacía por la repentina falta de un propósito, lo que suponía perder la otra mitad que hacía de él un todo, que lo hacía Kili, que lo volvían a él _él_.

Ya no eran Fili _y_ Kili, sino sólo Kili, porque ahora estaba solo. _Tan solo_. Había perdido a un hermano, un amigo, un compañero de armas, un confidente, un amante, a su todo. _Solo, estaba solo_. Y su nombre de repente sonaba _tan_ mal, tan incorrecto, tan impropio que apenas y soportaba la idea de recordarlo, porque siempre habían sido Fíli y Kili, nunca uno sin el otro, siempre juntos, jamás separados, así que no había forma de que ése…, ése intento de nombre le perteneciera, pero así era, pues ahora sólo había un Kili.

" _Y Mahal, Fili"_ entonces Kili acunaba el pálido rostro del guerrero entre sus manos antes de juntar sus frentes, exhalando un vaho tembloroso que terminó perdiéndose entre sus labios con insultante rapidez y parpadeando lejos de sus ojos traicioneras lágrimas, no teniendo el corazón de cerrarle los párpados a Fili todavía porque entonces, de hacerlo, todo se volvería real, y aún no estaba listo para eso, para la realidad, puesto que no podía tolerar la idea de volver a ella y afrontarla sabiendo que el vacío que ahora lo marcaba era demasiado grande como para poder soportarlo solo. " _Te ruego me disculpes, hermano, pues no pude asistirte en el momento en el que más me necesitabas. Lo siento tanto, mi amor, tanto..."_

Pero a pesar de todo no era idiota y preparado o no, lo quisiera o no, sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir -a Fili- para poder hacerle frente al peligro que se avecinaba y que milagrosamente aún no había acabado con él también estando distraído en su luto.

Así que luego de un momento, sólo cuando el ruido del mundo dejó de existir y en su rango de visión no hubo otra cosa distinguible aparte del azul, el dorado, y el _siempre juntos_ entremezclado con vívidas memorias de un tiempo muy lejano en el que no había más peligro en el mundo que el de correr el riesgo de rasgarse las rodillas y romperse los labios con los dientes por una simple rabieta (en el que no había confort más grande que el de volver a los brazos de Fili al final del día sólo para sentirlo hundirse dentro de su cuerpo paulatinamente hasta que no hubiera nada de él que no perteneciera a Kíli y viceversa, cual si hubieran tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para unirse en esa sofocante danza tan insuficiente en su intensidad pero aún así tan placentera y gratificante sin importar las veces que la repitieran), que Kíli cerró la distancia entre sus rostros una vez más antes de besar con labios tensos, apretados en la más fina de las líneas, los de agrietados bien sanguinolentos de Fili. Gimió apenado.

—Espérame— susurró con voz ronca contra la boca del otro, ahora sí teniendo el coraje de hablar por primera sin romperse a llorar primero — ya pronto estaré contigo, lo prometo.

Se puso de pie de un brinco y permitió que el dolor fuera reemplazado inmediatamente por incontenible y cegadora rabia, totalmente dispuesto a cobrar venganza por cuenta propia sin importar el riesgo, el número de enemigos, o las reducidas posibilidades que tenía de salir con vida de aquel maldito lugar. La nieve crujió suave bajo sus botas y los ojos de Fili por un momento parecieron centellear con preocupación bajo la tenue luz de ese día, pero el momento pasó tan rápido como apareció y Kili se forzó a ignorarlo con un tenso movimiento de hombros, enseñando los dientes y empuñando con fiera desazón su espada antes de darse media vuelta para empezar a correr, tan rápido como le dieron las piernas, por entre fríos túneles y por sobre irregulares escalones.

Tal parecía, pensó con amarga diversión una vez divisó que Azog estaba esperando por él en la cima de las escaleras, que la línea de Durin sí encontraría su fin ese día.

La línea de Durin, decidió entonces, blandiendo la espada en el aire y emitiendo un fiero grito de guerra, ese día podría descansar en paz.  
:


End file.
